sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bioweapons Treaty
The Convention on the Prohibition of the Development, Production and Stockpiling of Bacteriological, Viral and Fungal (Biological) Weapons and on Their Destruction, known also as the Bioweapons Treaty, was enacted by a global conference following the Pathogen War. In addition to outlawing biological weapons, the treaty also established the Bioweapons International Oversight Committee, or BIOCOM for short. Text of the Treaty Article 1 Each signatory nation agrees to ban the development, use, production, stockpiling, and testing of bacteriological, viral, and fungal based weapons. Article 2 Each signatory nation agrees to the creation of an international inspection agency, the Bioweapons International Oversight Committee (BIOCOM), which shall be responsible for overseeing the destruction of existing stockpiles and the review of any possible hidden stockpiles. Article 3 Each signatory nation agrees to grant right of entry and free travel to accredited members of this agency to allow inspections of existing, purported, or potential biological weapons development, production, stockpile, or test sites. Upon request by the host nation the agency must provide twelve hours notice of intent. Article 4 Said agency to be composed of at least one member from each signatory nation with each nation holding a single vote on any agency decisions. Members of the agency are granted, by all signatory nations, diplomatic immunity when in service of the agency within the borders of nations not their own. Article 5 Each signatory nation shall receive full information regarding the actions on the agency in a report by the duly elected chairman of the agency (by majority vote of the member delegations) on a monthly basis unless requested more frequently by at least three signatory nations. Article 6 Each signatory nation agrees to hand over to the agency a sample of all vaccinations and treatments developed against existing biological weapons agents. In turn the agency will publish to each signatory nation a complete listing of all known vaccine's and treatments and shall, on a quarterly basis, issue to all signatory nations an update in regards to stockpiles of such supplies maintained by the agency. Article 7 Each signatory nation remains free to pursue defensive research into biological agents under supervision of the oversight agency. All results of such research to be published quarterly in concurrence with the agency's updated status report on vaccination and defensive agent stockpiles. Oversight of such research shall not be subject to the 12 hour proviso for inspection included in section #3 Article 8 The agency itself may, at the direction of a super majority concurring undertake its own research subject to the same provisos as for any member nation. Article 9 Each signatory agency agrees to committ to funding the agency on a basis determined by a rolling average of the last four years GDP of that nation. That is funding proportionally shall be equal to each country's share of the combined GDP of all signatory nations. The agency shall submit three months prior to the next fiscal year a budget for review by all member nations, this budget must be approved by a super majority concurring of the member delegations to the agency. Signatory Nations *The Empire of Wilkonia and Baja *The Shinra Republic *The Old Dominion *The Constitutional Republic Of PeZookia *The Duchy of Langley *The North Frequesuan Trust *The Sovereignty of SHROOMANIA *Union of Socialist Shadow Republics *Union of Pacific Republics *Empire of Tian Xia *United Kingdom of Zoria *Kingdom of Serenity *The Federal Commonwealth of Vineyards *The Byzantine Empire *The Sovereign Duchy of Baerne *Tian Jiao Special Autonomous Region of the Empire of Tian Xia *The Crimson Star Republic *The Royal People's Republic of Canissia *The Duchy of Miratia *Kingdom of Hawaii External Links *Post of treaty text and signatory nations